


Vampires bite

by Lytorika



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, F/M, Halloween, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lytorika/pseuds/Lytorika
Summary: Being bitten by a vampire wasn’t necessarily a painful ordeal, however many people do claim that their first time was the single most painful, dreadful, most agonizing thing they had ever felt in their whole lifes. You could think of it as a similar concept to virginity. Just a little more extreme.





	Vampires bite

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to post something for Halloween and what could be better than a vampire AU?? I tried to make it scary at first, but it just didn't work and I realized I suck even worse at writing horror than at writing nsfw sooo..  
Maybe there will be a second chapter that's a little scarier? Idk

Being bitten by a vampire wasn’t necessarily a painful ordeal, however many people do claim that their first time was the single most painful, dreadful, most agonizing thing they had ever felt in their whole lifes. You could think of it as a similar concept to virginity. Just a little more extreme. 

A vampire’s bite meant that the certain individual who had been bitten would, from that point forward, belong to that vampire. Both heart and soul, no refunds. A lifelong marriage with a clinically dead, very pale walking corpse.  
Ironically, Henry was facing a completely different issue.

“What if we just bite him at the exact same time? Who decides which one of us he belongs to then?“  
Angela gestured at Randall, raising one eyebrow.   
“How should I know?! I thought you looked it up? You can’t tell me there were no cases of this at all?“  
Randall snapped back, crossing his arms.  
“I couldn’t find anything. Nothing. I even asked my mom, but she said I'm too young to bite anyone anyways.“  
She rolled her eyes and with a mischievous grin, she showed off her fangs to Henry. Swallowing hard, Henry tried to remain calm and remind himself that he had only himself to blame for getting into such a situation in the first place.

Lord Ascot had often bragged to his guests about his son having a human servant at such a young age, but even he admitted that they weren’t mature enough for ‚such a strong bond' quite yet.   
The guests usually still seemed impressed. 

Henry couldn't really understand why they made such a big deal out of something so trivial. If both Angela and Randall bit him, he would get to spend his whole life with both of his best friends! As far as he was concerned, there was no downside at all.   
Still, having heard all those stories about how painful a vampire’s bite can be… he‘d be lying if he said he was completely relaxed. Quite the opposite, actually. His whole body was tense and he pressed his back against a nearby tree so as to not fall over or, even worse, faint in the middle of the woods. 

It had been Randall’s suggestion. If they were to bite him, they’d have to do it in a quiet place, where they wouldn’t be disturbed. Angela immediately proposed the idea of going to the nearby woods right after school, telling their parents that they’d go shopping together. Both Angela’s and Randall’s parents were very strict when it came to the two them spending time with Henry. He still wasn’t quite sure if they were concerned for his safety or if they just didn’t feel like dealing with a murder case simply because their children went a little too far when playing with their fragile human friend. 

There had been quite a few cases like that on the news recently, so it was a possibility. Henry knew he would never end up like those poor souls though, he trusted his friends with his life. Literally. 

But if the two vampires wouldn’t get down to business soon, it would be too late and their parents would get worried, possibly even searching the woods for their missing children. “G…guys!“ Henry’s voice cracked, betraying his mock confidence. “You should hurry up… We don’t have a lot of time and the walk home is going to take at least 20 minutes!“

Angela and Randall stopped bickering and looked over at Henry. “True.“ Both nodded in agreement and their little dispute, whatever it had been about, was settled. “So how are we doing this?“ Randall took a few steps forward and placed his hands on his hips. Angela stood behind him, reciting what little information she’d found. “The books said that you usually bite someone’s neck. If you’re biting them for the first time, that is.“   
Looking Henry up and down, Randall commented “Well yeah, where else are we supposed to bite him? You wanna take his foot or something?“ Randall snickered, Angela only rolled her eyes and Henry was getting quite uncomfortable with where the conversation was headed.   
“Maybe you should just stick to the rules this once…“ Wringing his hands, Henry tried to force a smile. He should stay calm. According to some of the reports he had read, that would not only make it easier for your partner but for yourself as well. Randall was right in front of him now. Gently placing a hand on his shoulder, he smiled reassuringly. “Let’s just hope for the best!“ He turned to Angela. She wasn’t as confident as he was, but hoping for the best was all they could do. Since there were no reported cases of two vampires owning the same human, they couldn’t turn to anyone for help. 

“Ready?“ Both of the vampires were staring him down. They did look quite intimidating, but Henry wasn’t as afraid as he probably should have been. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a few deep breaths and clearing his head. When he felt his shoulders relax, he opened his eyes and glanced from Angela to Randall. Both tried their best to look as friendly and definitely-not-intimidating as possible. Finally, Henry nodded. “I’m ready.“ The vampires looked at him expectantly and he started counting down from five. 

“Five…“   
They both lowered their heads, although Angela seemed a little hesitant. He could feel their breaths on his neck. 

“Four…“  
Would two vampire bites be more painful than just one? Or would they drown each other out? Maybe he was one of the lucky few who actually found a bite pleasurable?

“Three…“   
Angela took hold of his left hand, Randall did the same with his right. Had they planned this out or were they both worried about him? Either way, they were very well coordinated. 

“Two…“  
Henry squeezed his hands, tightly holding onto Angela and Randall. 

“One.“ 

He closed his eyes and waited. The first second really was one of the most painful thinks he had ever felt, but it quickly faded away. According to Angela’s research, the vampire had to drink their chosen one’s blood for at least ten seconds to ‚claim ownership of their human partner‘. The article had been worded pretty weirdly, but it held a lot of useful information so the three of them had managed to decode most of it. Henry’s ragged breathing slowed down with each passing second, his body relaxed and a wave of calmness washed over him. 

Suddenly, both Angela and Randall pulled away and Henry was almost startled by the lack of fangs on his neck. He blinked a few times. His friends were panting, Angela covered her mouth and tried to look at anything but Henry and Randall was still staring longingly at Henry’s neck. It was obvious that it had cost them both a ton of willpower to actually let go of Henry. He wasn’t sure if he should find that flattering or worrying.   
Eventually, Randall motioned for Henry to cover up his neck and Henry remembered the scarf he had been given the other day. He took it out of his pocket and put it on, secretly hoping that the bloodstains would be easy to wash out.

When the soft fabric came into contact with his irritated skin, it stung and the wounds on either side of his neck felt like they were burning. Gritting his teeth, Henry pulled the scarf tighter and pushed himself off the tree he had been leaning on. His vision went blurry and he stumbled a few feet forward before Randall and Angela caught him, helping him stand. “I hope this isn’t a long-lasting side effect, my father’s gonna kill me if he sees you like this!“ He could feel sweat running down his back. Had the air felt this heavy when they entered the forest? 

Hastily taking off the scarf with rigid motions, Henry dropped to the ground, gasping for air. With the bites not covered up by the scarf, it was way easier to breathe again. Angela and Randall stared down at him in shock, trying to think of ways to help their friend without attracting too much attention from outsiders. Kneeling down, Angela pat Henry on the back and asked if he was alright .   
“I’m fine now… I don’t think I can cover up the wounds like this, though.“ He smiled weakly, his mind was running to try and find a different way to hide the marks. “…How quickly do they heal?“ Randall spoke up. He'd been standing next to them in silence, contemplating the issue by himself. 

“At least a few hours, I think… Henry should be fine tomorrow, but I don’t think you can avoid your father for that long.“ Angela was the most knowledgeable on the topic since she’d found some information in her mother’s books. Not wanting to anger her mother, she’d taken the books without anyone noticing and always placed them back on the bookshelf after a day or two. Nobody seemed to notice or care enough to stop her. “Did your books say anything about this?“ Apparently deep in thought, Randall crouched down next to Henry and placed a hand on his forehead. “I think he has a fever or something.“ 

“Hm, one of the books said that a bite can cause nausea because a mortal’s body has to get used to the immortality granted by a bite… but it said it was very rare! I don’t think any of the articles said anything about the body temperature of the human…“ Angela’s brow furrowed as she tried to remember the contents of the books she’d read. Not being able to recall anything helpful, she turned to Randall in a panic. “What if we did something wrong?! Maybe there are no reported cases of this because the humans… didn’t survive?!“ 

“Angela, calm down! He’s fine.“ Randall placed Henry’s arm over his shoulder, supporting Henry as he pulled him upright. “I feel fine now, really. Please don’t worry about me!“ Angela still looked like she was about to cry, but Henry’s smile seemed to calm her down. “Woah! Look at that!“ Randall leaned towards Henry, closely inspecting his neck. Not able to understand why his friend was so excited, Henry carefully felt around for the bites on his neck. He couldn’t find any puncture wounds, though. All he could feel were two tiny scars where his friends had presumably bitten him. 

“That’s so cool!! And useful!“ Even Angela seemed impressed by his miraculous recovery. Wide eyed, Angela confirmed that she definitely hadn’t heard of bitemarks healing that fast before. “Damn Henry, I guess you‘re naturally good at being bitten!“ Laughing at his own joke, Randall turned around and walked towards the path that would lead them out of the woods.   
“I guess we have nothing to worry about! You coming?“ Not surprised by Randall’s usual optimism, Angela took Henry’s hand and ran after Randall. Claiming again to be the best sprinter there ever was, Randall had taken off down the narrow path.   
“He’s gonna fall down a cliff someday if he keeps this up! Why am I still putting up with this?!“ Angela cursed, and from somewhere ahead they could hear a faint “Because you love me!“ yelled back. 

Their laughter echoed through the forest as they raced each other until they were all out of breath. Randall claimed he’d won the race, obviously.   
They made it home in only 10 minutes. 

On their way home, they met the new kid who had recently been introduced to their class. Randall excused himself and ran off, apparently he planned to make a new friend. Henry and Angela were left behind. Not sure of what to do, Henry invited Angela to Lord Ascot’s mansion so they could wait for Randall to return home. “I'll make you tea! And cookies!“ Henry was so eager to show Angela his baking skills that she simply couldn’t refuse. Still holding onto Henry's hand, Angela giggled and let him lead the way. 

Little did they know that they would soon have to wait way longer than just a few hours until their friend would finally return.


End file.
